space_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Help:User style
Personal CSS and JavaScript allows you to customize how Wikia looks and behaves in a way that affects only your account. Any user can customize the site like this through a couple of user namespace subpages. This allows you to view your own choice of fonts, colors, positions of links in the margins, and many other things. Note that CSS and JS customizations are not generally applied to the mobile skin. CSS To customize how site looks for you using CSS, create and edit on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on Wikia. If you want to apply personal CSS on just one community, visit ' ' on that community. You can even get more specific and apply your code to a single skin on a single community: for the default skin, and for Monobook users. JavaScript Note: as a security checkpoint, you must manually enable personal JS in your before it will run on your account. Before doing so, please make sure to read all the notes below. The option can be found on the , under "Advanced display options". To customize how site looks for you using JS, create and edit on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on Wikia. If you want to apply personal JS on just one community, visit ' ' on that community. You can even get more specific and apply your code to a single skin on single community: for the default skin, and for Monobook users. Notes: * Before enabling personal JS on your account for the first time, please double-check any existing personal JS you have, and make sure you are happy with it. * JS errors can break basic functionality - be careful! * Please avoid including JS that you do not understand, nor import from sources that you do not fully trust or that are not secure. * Wikia cannot be held responsible for any issues that occur as a result from the use of personal JS. It is your responsibility to maintain your personal JS (and CSS). * (Note: the introduction of the user preference is accompanied by the the lifting of editing restrictions on personal JS pages. JS pages in the user namespace other than global.js, common.js, wikia.js, monobook.js and uncyclopedia.js are ''not considered 'personal JS', and have the same editing restrictions as .)'' Advanced notes If you normally use the , these pages may open in that editor by default. You will want to use the classic editor instead, linked from the 'Edit' button dropdown. As noted on , personal CSS and JS is an area you can make any tweaks you like (so long as they do not adversely affect any other users). Only account owners can edit their own CSS and JS pages - other users on a community, including admins, cannot edit another user's personal CSS and JS pages. See also * - how to create customizations for your community * - more info for those delving further into the world of CSS and JS editing * - the hub page for all CSS and JS details Further help and feedback Category:Help